


Middle of Nowhere Street

by Doctor_Benzedrine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate use of eyebrows, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conjunx Endura, Decepticon Justice Division - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Female Reader, Gender doesn't matter much, Gifts, Lost Light Crew is stuck on Earth, No Smut, Nothing Exciting Ever Happens Here!, Possible sad ending is possible, Reader has emotional issues, Reader is from a small town, Reader is lonely, Reader-Interactive, Rodimus Is A Little Shit, Ship repair, Swerve's Bar, Time is questionable, Triggering topics addressed in future chapters, Tropes, Tropes Everywhere, Whirl Being Whirl, Worldbuilding, opting for victorian rung, roughly based on my therapy session today, slow pacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Benzedrine/pseuds/Doctor_Benzedrine
Summary: The small town you've grown up in is suddenly littered with a plethora of eccentric figures, some of  whom start up their own businesses. You've always craved excitement, but things are moving way too fast for your tastes. Luckily, with the eccentric figures comes a new psychiatrist. He's adorable really - and you suddenly find yourself falling for him, not ready for the adventure ahead.





	Middle of Nowhere Street

_For once in your life, you’re nervous._

You don’t want to get help. You don’t need it – it’s too expensive and _useless_. The fact of the matter is you’re hopelessly stubborn. You know that you need to better yourself and be in a better place mentally, but that place – that sense of comfort – seems so far off. You want it – you crave it, but are you willing to fight for it? **You are.**

Pushing your nerves aside, you get out of your car and stare at the new occupied office-space. Your new doctor’s is on the third floor of the building. Suddenly your heart-rate picks up. _You’re doing this._ Taking a deep breath, your legs carry you forwards. They find the elevator and hesitate. This is your last time to back out. You could cancel the appointment and leave – no one would ever say anything to you.

**_NO!_ **

You push the button and the door opens with a ding. With one last breath, you step inside and the door closes behind you. You begin to fight with yourself once more but decide to press the button anyways. The elevator takes you to the third floor and you step out, entering the waiting area of the office.

It’s comfortable, despite your being alone in the room. The waiting room is well-furnished with chairs and self-help magazines on the tables. It looks normal enough. Music fills your ears as you make your way to the secretary. It’s modern, not at all what you expected! It’s nice. You like the song playing - it brings a smile to your face.

“H-hi!” You greet eagerly. The secretary smiles at you from behind the window, white teeth shining through lips recently decorated with lip gloss. She’s younger than you expected but commenting on this would be rude. Purple is most definitely her color. The secretary looks fabulous in her light purple over-the-shoulder top. Her golden earrings stand out as she removes strands of black hair and begins to speak to you, fumbling with her necklace. It’s an odd-looking necklace – decorated with a red insignia of sorts. Oh right – she’s _one of those_ – makes sense.

“Good afternoon!” She has a unique voice – it’s deeper than you expected, but still beautiful – a hint of an accent materializing. “How can I help you?”

“I’m – uh - (y/n).”

“Oh, you’re the 3:00!” The girl lets out a giggle as she hands you a clipboard. “Fill out this paperwork for me, would you? It won’t take any time at all – at least that’s what I’m supposed to say! I know paperwork is such an annoyance, but it’s necessary! The way I see it is we can’t help you if we don’t know anything about you – “You tune her out, as she seems to be speaking a million miles an hour and take the clipboard. You begin to fill out your paperwork, detailing your medical history and the usual, dull questions. After signing the back page, you pass her the clipboard, offering the secretary a smile.

“Very good! He’ll be with you in a moment!” You’re ready for another monologue, but instead she remains silent, typing away at a computer. Maybe this is a part time job. She’s the first of the out-of-towners that you have met thus far. The secretary is nice enough, though she does talk too much. You brush it off and pick up one of the magazines, flipping through it. The articles are very strange – it’s almost as if they are fake and were written quickly. You raise an eyebrow but are greeted to the sound of a door opening, causing you to jump.

“Ah, (y/n), come in!” He’s reassuring – almost _too_ reassuring. Your suspicions for these outsiders raise, but you’re going to give this guy a try anyways. He might have some good advice, even if he is a weirdo. “Can I offer you a bottle of water?”

“No thanks,” you respond nervously.

“If you change your mind do let me know!” He opens the door to his office and you’re immediately overcome with emotions. Much like the waiting area, it’s very comforting. His shelves are decorated with model ships – some spaceships. Your psychiatrist must be a science-fiction fan. His credentials are also displayed with pride, framed. This causes you to giggle.

“Take a seat wherever you feel most comfortable.” You decide to plop down upon a couch furnished with orange pillows and push one aside, sitting upwards to fumble with your fingers. It’s then that you get your first good look at your psychiatrist. _Oh God_. He’s your type. Your cheeks flush red as you admire him, swallowing. The psychiatrist looks like he’s stepped out of the 1800’s. He wears an ornate patterned waistcoat that compliment his bushy red hair and expressive eyebrows. Placing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose, he closes the door behind him and takes a seat in front of you.

“Now I realize it would be difficult to tell a random stranger what ails you, so we’ll spend today getting to know one another! How does that sound?”

“G-good, good yeah – good!”  

“Don’t worry about formalities. They aren’t necessary.” He’s very kind to you already and you can feel your heart melt. “You can call me Rung if you’d like.”

“As in steps on a ladder? That’s very cheesy, but I like it!”

“You’re the first one to catch onto that. Thank you. It’s a family name. Others tend to get it wrong.” His smile is huge as you compliment his name. Of course, he has an answer for everything. Although you’re practically swooning around the man, you feel a sense of comfort you haven’t felt in a while. You’re ready to open up – and to get help. You honestly feel like the eccentric psychiatrist will be able to help you. “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“That’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?” He laughs in response and spins around in his chair, finding a notebook of sorts. The notebook appears to have been through a lot – it’s very tattered. You assume that a handsome, wealthy psychiatrist like the man in front of you would be able to afford a new notebook, but you push the thought aside.

“I take extensive notes! If this bothers you, let me know.” You nod your head as the good doctor begins to ask you questions. He tests your concentration, as well as asking you questions that you expected – your medical and personal history – your impulses and urges. Some of the questions are very difficult to answer, but you manage to be honest with him as you anxiously fumble in your seat.

The hour is going by quickly, but the doctor curiously stops in his tracks. “Now then, what is it that you want to work on?” The question causes you to think, forcing your eyes closed as you let out an exasperated sigh “What can we discuss next week?”

“I – I don’t know.” You knew getting help would be hard. You fumble nervously with your hands and slide awkwardly downwards on the couch, then back up again. This process goes on for some time before you stop, and answer. “It just feels like the world is falling down around me.” He nods his head, empathetically, clearly listening to you. “I feel… alone and stuck. So many new people are here, and it feels like the world is changing too quickly around me, while I’m stuck in the here and now. I’m lacking in so many ways, Rung. I just wish I was something special, you know? This town is all I’ve ever known, but I want bigger – I want better – I want adventure. I just can’t shake the feeling that I don’t deserve these things, that I’m…a loser.” You don’t really know how to put into words. You’re just lonely and so very insecure about yourself.

“That’s not true at all.” He responds with a bright smile. “It sounds like we need to work on your confidence, (y/n).” Rung’s voice is wholly sincere as he speaks to you. “I promise that you deserve those things you desire – adventure, happiness – someone else to fill the void. I’ll prove this to you, I assure you.” With that, the hour is up. You wipe tears from your eyes as your new psychiatrist opens the door for you. You walk into the waiting room, getting a note for work (school, etc.) from the secretary, who you find out is known as Bluestreak. They all have such bizarre names!

You go to leave but are suddenly greeted by a greenish-blue haired girl in overalls. The girl has that same red insignia that Bluestreak has on her necklace – how odd. You wonder if it’s their former town’s symbol. “What’d you think of eyebrows?” _She needs help._

“He was okay! He’s very nice!”

“I know.” She grins. “And not bad to look at either, huh?”

This girl must be what – 15 or 16? Younger? _Younger._ You decide to play along – it won’t hurt any. “I agree! He’s very handsome!”

The door opens as you’re talking about Rung and your face suddenly turns a bright red color.

“See, Eyebrows? She’s into you.”

“Whirl!” Your new psychiatrist rolls his eyes. “I apologize, (y/n). I will see you next week!” The girl saunters into his office as you leave, giving Bluestreak a wave. She eagerly responds waving goodbye to you. These newcomers are odd, but you think you could get used to this. Your initial encounter with Rung – _eyebrows –_ and company was a good one.

_For once in your life, you’re looking forward to something._

 


End file.
